Dark Titan
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.


**Dark Titan**

**Summary: **When a girl with a mysterious past winds up on the Titan's Island the Titans take her in, however she seems to have a connection to Slade. Even after joining them do you think they can trust her fully? Read on to find out.

**Dark Titan**

**Chapter 1, Mysterious Arrival**

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 9:00pm

The Teen Titans were all doing their usual Cyborg, and BeastBoy were playing Super Monkey Ninja's XIII on the game station, StarFire was in the kitchen making a tamaranian desert, Raven was sitting by the window reading a dark book, and Robin was reading that days newspaper.

Raven looked up from her book and out the window. She stared intently at something dark and shadowy outside.

"Umm guys somethings out there and it's walking up to the tower," Raven said.

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. The sound resonated throughout the entire tower, distracting everyone form what they were doing; Cyborg and Beast Boy from playing video games, Starfire from doing, … whatever Starfire does, and Robin from reading his newspaper!

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. It sounded again.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

Raven used her powers to put a force field around them and then created a big black hand to open the door. The door flew open and the Titans stood ready to attack.

When the door opened, the Titans jaws dropped when they saw what was standing there.

A caucasian girl about 16 yrs of age with short boy like black hair, glowing blue eyes, who stood about 5',6" tall. She wore a blood red leather halter-top, tight blood red leather pants, and a black leather belt with a silver buckle. She also wore black leather boots, black fingerless gloves, and metal ornaments on her upper forearms and around her wrists. She also carried a silver curved sword and a black dufflebag.

"Did I come at a bad time?" The girl said asked without a hint of emotion on her face or in her voice.

The Titans welcomed the girl into the tower but not without questioning her first.

"Who are you?" Robin asked

"Why are you doing the knocking on our door?" Starfire asked

"My name is Bloodvein, and I was wondering if I could become a titan." Bloodvein responded without any emotion.

Want me to make sure she isn't working for someone? Raven said in Robin's mind.

'Yes.' Robin thought to Raven.

OK.

When Raven looked into Bloodvein's mind what she saw almost, almost, brought the feeling of sadness. For what she saw was almost impossible to put into words. So she didn't. Bloodvein had a dark mind almost evil, and just as tortured as herself. Yet she did not work for anyone evil, suddenly doors closed all around her and she couldn't leave.

'STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!' Bloodvein roared at Raven.

'Well whatever you know something so here, you might as well know some more' Bloodvein thought sarcastically.

Suddenly pictures flooded in with memories. Raven saw so many memories that she could barely hear or see them. With that Bloodvein opened the doors and kicked Raven out.

"Dude, why do you have fangs?" he asked.

"I'll tell you if I'm accepted or whatever, if I don't then you don't need to know" Sage crossed her arms and tried to look serious, but failed.

"Well, then we better hope that you're good enough." Robin said.

"Really." Sage asked seriously.

"Yes." Robin said.

"When?"

Robin turned around and talked it over with the team, then spoke, "Tomorrow, when it's not wet."

"Great, um where can I stay 'till then?" Sage asked.

From the looks of it no one wanted the blood-red obsessed girl in their room.

Bloodvein shrugged and floated into the air, and then she laid down like she was on a bed.

"This's cool too." she said as she closed her eyes.

The titan's shrugged and walked away to get some sleep.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 5:00am

It was early morning and Bloodvein was awake from the start she sat on the roof drinking what appeared to be tomato juice. She sat at the edge of the building staring out at the ocean as the sun came up. Then she heard the door open softly.

"What is it," she asked without turning around.

Raven sat next to the girl "What are you really?"

Phht, me I'm your average martial arts, gymnastics, combat equipped one woman army." Bloodvein answered.

"I know that part, I mean what are you? You're just as different as I am, yet you care about no one but yourself. Why?"

I'm a day-walker, a half-human half-vampire. But I can't keep my vampyric instincts under control and as you can tell," she said "my eyes become blood shot red when the sun comes up. Oh and did I forget to mention that my vampyric instincts are unstable when the sun's up. Don't worry I don't bite...much."

At that Bloodvein got up and went back into the tower.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 8:00am

After breakfast the titan's were ready to test out Bloodvein's skills.

"Here we are, Bloodvein welcome to the obstacle course."

Bloodvein stared at the large obstacle course from behind her extra dark sunglasses and smirked "Put it on the highest danger level you've got." she said cockily.

The titans looked at her like she was crazy, but Raven nodded in assurance. Robin switched the danger level to x100. And began the countdown.

"Three, Two, One! Go!"

At that Bloodvein ran through the starting/finish line where she had to run up a volcano that was already pouring lava out of it. Bloodvein leapt from pumice to pumice to avoid being burned by the hot lava. She was already breathing hard, and sweating badly.

When she got over the volcano she had to get past a dozen or so armed drones, so as she ran towards them she took out her silver curved sword, and began to slash her way through the robots. One robot hit her head on with a barrage of laser fire, which she deflected back towards them. With the robots destroyed she kept on running.

Suddenly the area around her got dark and it started to rain. Thunder bolts began to fire at her from the artificial clouds above. Bloodvein dodged each and every bolt of lightning fired at her.

A blast of lasers were fired at her, and Bloodvein countered by deflecting the lasers with her sword, and the lasers are reflected right back to their exit point destroying the guns that fired them. Smiling smugly she continued to run through the next test where three huge steel doors were about to slam shut Bloodvein did a paranormal baseball slide underneath the doors. Right after she got through the last door a metal fist almost knocks her into the sky quickly she maneuvers herself out of the way only to have the same thing almost happen causing her to dodge to the right and then the left again.

She came up to a large pit where she leapt and finished the obstacle course in only 1:58 seconds. The other titans stood there with their mouths agape,

"Welcome to the team," Robin said and handed Bloodvein a T-communicator.

Then Robin's communicator suddenly went off. Robin answered it, after a few minutes he cut it off.

"Well titans it's time to get to work,"

And all of the titan's headed to the garage.

_  
to be continued_


End file.
